ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Vilgax/Original
Easily Defeated by Ultimate Swampfire? I think that is a exaggeration. Ben blasted Vilgax away with a a wave of blue flames, but he did not by any means defeat Vilgax easily. The fight continued they were pretty much even, in fact at one point Vilgax got the upper hand on Ultimate Swampfire. He punched Ben so hard that he was knocked off his feet and pushed back several feet away. This was all before he turned into a squid. Good point also kevin was able to block vilgax's punch so either vilgax was extremly weak by the omnitrix explosion or the stuff kevin absorbed may just be really tough stuff or a combination of both There is such a thing as not punching so hard guys WHAT? I don't get it ghostfreak is stronger than vilgax but he still got beat by him in ghost town. And i know that he got help from ben but he did not help at all he just got possesed by ghostfreak. I wouldn't say that Ghostfreak is stronger than Vilgax or vice-versa. Ghostfreak overwhelmed Vilgax and took over his planet, but we don't know what exactly happened after Vilgax released Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak could have easily just possessed everyone and used an army to take down Vilgax. But we do know from Ghost Town that when Ghostfreak was controlling Ben's body that Vilgax fought Ghostfreak on his own in addition to dealing with Kevin and Gwen. I don't think it is fair to say Ghostfreak is more powerful. Dwayne McDuffie said Ghostfreak was a greater threat than Vilgax, but that does not necessarily mean Ghostfreak is more powerful than Vilgax. For example Ghostfreak's ability to possess people and turn them into slaves could be what makes him a greater threat. He has the potential to enslave entire solar systems in days. While Vilgax is powerful he simply cannot conquer planets at the rate Ghostfreak can. Darkstar is considered a greater threat than Vilgax as well, but that does not mean Vilgax cannot beat him in a fight. I do not think we should consider who is greater threat as means to say who is the most powerful. Alternate Future Correction I remember the extras in the Ben 10,000 episode (those little pop up facts that came up) that they explained when Ben 10,000 killed the alternate Vilgax. The encounter Ben 10K mentioned happened when he was 15 and not in the what if episode Good Bye and Good Riddance. We should change that. Would anyone mind if I change Vilgax's Alternate Future section? I am positive that the Ben 10 enhanced episode of Ben 10,000 said the battle with Vilgax that "left him in pieces" happened when Alternate Ben 10K was 15 and not when he was 10. Good Bye and Good Riddance cannot be when Alternate Vilgax was killed, because Ben was 10 in the episode. There is little basis to even assume GBGR is even the same timeline as Ben 10K of the first series and even less to support this is his Vilgax's final defeat before the events of Ben 10,000 episode when Animo revived him. I have seen information from the enhanced episodes used in this wiki, so it seems odd for there to be no mention of the enhanced information in Ben 10,000 episode. --GL089 00:20, May 30, 2011 (UTC) POWER CORRECTION I think we should change the part were it says his laser vision is not truley lethal as it manged to turn blouders to dust in primus and cut right through trees in vengence of vilagax part one. and it may have only knocked out helen but come on its a show mostly for kids there not going to show her head flying off. Looks like a chimera? It states in the trivia section: "Due to his species, Chimera Sui Generis, Vilgax looks like a chimera, hense the chimera part." but he looks nothing like a chimera. Look up Chimera on Wikipedia.org and no matter what one you look at he looks nothing like it.--Alpha Lycos 07:30, June 3, 2011 (UTC) When you see information that's wrong, remove it. Blaziken 07:40, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :I bring it to talk pages because it lets whomever put it there try and justify it.--Alpha Lycos 07:42, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Something like that has no justification. Vilgax looks nothing like a Chimera. ::Blaziken 07:43, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :It was that he looked like a mix of species. Look at the dictionary defintion. But still, he dosen't really look like a chimera. I didn't put that there. 15:45, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah he looks more like Davey Jones from Pirates of the Caribbean and the Kraken in his monster octopus from. 11:01, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :Then why does an edit comparing him to Davy Jones and the Kraken keeps getting taken off? ( 13:29, May 30, 2013 (UTC)) Could there be a section that points out the differences between the Vilgax's personalities in the original series and Alien Force? I was just wondering because Vilgax in Alien Force seemed to be different in the way he acted in the original series. I am not sure if it warrents its own section within this page, but was wondering if it could. I was watching an episode of the original series and it made me think Vilgax was different in Ben 10 in comparison to how he acts on Alien Force. The same can be said from a few characters from Ben 10, but Vilgax seemed to be one of the few that got a major rehaul. --GL089 19:53, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Picture I think we should have a picture of AF Vilgax in his humanoid form, since that appeared more often and might get more recognition. Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 21:56, October 8, 2011 (UTC) lucubra vilgax we shold put the name ultimate vilgax on the allies According to the pages Vilgax, Diagon and The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, Lucabra Vilgax has absorbed Diagon, but my question is: If Vilgax is so powerful with the Lucabra, why didn't he absorb him in Diagon's dimension directly when Diagon gave him those powers instead of Only absorbing Diagon when Ben is fighting him? This is all really strange but I guess Cartoon Network will explain it in The Ultimate Enemy.Maximus Loo2012 (Talk - Blog - ) 10:40, March 20, 2012 (UTC)Joe Darwin(pen name)/Maximus Loo(birth name) Trivia Umm, Vilgax does NOT appear in every Series Finale, the season finale of Ben 10 featured every villain except him, Kevin and Hex. In fact this is already mentioned above! 10:58, October 4, 2012 (UTC)